Longinuslanze Testament
General Information | | }} is the Holy Relic of Reinhard Heydrich in Dies Irae. Supposedly the same mythical lance that pierced the belly of Christ himself, the so called Lance of Longinus is truly a peerless Holy Relic unlike any other. A mythical weapon dating back to the ancient era, forged by the first blacksmith, Tubalcain, himself. A weapon of such caliber shall be wielded by an equally great existence. As such, no mere mortal can hope to even lay a hand on the spear, lest they invoke a divine punishment unto themselves. Only the best of overlord, with the greatest dominance, the soul of a conqueror, and the dignity of a king may hold the authority to lord over this Holy Lance. Ability As the lance itself chose its wielder, it holds the basic function of searing down the body, mind, and soul of a being not recognized as its current master that tries to hold the lance. Not even Zarathustra Übermensch, the successor of Ewigkeit and an autonomous Ahnenerbe capable of wielding every kind of Relics, is exempt from this rule. Attempting to replicate the Holy Lance would also brought down a divine curse, as evidenced by the Sakurai bloodline who was commisioned by Heinrich Himmler to create a replica of the lance out of jealousy because he couldn't wield the spear himself. The Sakurais were cursed, with one of their family member forced into an eternal servitude towards the Longinus Dreizehn Orden as a gestalt undead known as Tubal Cain. Being the pinnacle of Holy Relic, the power that such lance possesses is obviously unmatched by any others. Just by pointing the tip of the lance at the enemies, it's capable of incinerating and vaporizing them. A God-Killing lance that's capable of launching a surge of Golden Light of Destruction, washing away Creation Figment and the Order of an Old Era upon contact, as if a light signaling the coming of a new World. None can withstand the might of such an almighty lance. Furthermore, the lance also possesses the traits of Reinhard's 3 Commanders. Moving as fast as Schreiber, killing everything in a single blow like Machina, and without missing its target like Eleonore. Transcending the very concept of space and distance, crossing even dimensional borders. No realm is safe, for there are no place where this lance can't reach. The lance can also endow a Stigmata to those who were harmed by it, marking their souls as a sacrifice for Reinhard's Valhalla. Upon death, their souls would be dragged to Gladsheimr, joining Reinhard as his Einherjar, an extension of his will. Through this, Reinhard can continuously supplement his army further and further. Reinhard can also punish those who bear the Stigmata by gracing them with an extreme pain. A Holy Relic with the highest soul density, eternally immutable and utterly untainable, the universe itself in the form of a Golden Lance. Truly an almighty Relic befitting the Golden Beast of Destruction himself, Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich. Category:Dies Irae Category:Dies Irae: Interview with Kaziklu Bey Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Ahnenerbe